Twins: Twice the Fun, Twice the Disaster
by Mistfeather
Summary: A pair of twins are riding to their last day of school, sophomore year. If only they knew that before they even reached the school, their lives would change forever...I'm no good as summaries, just read, please? Rated T because I can, and to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, but i have read all of the books and I love every singe one! This is set two years after The Last Olympian, and although I might get minor details wrong, please do me a favor and bear with me. i have a tendency of having short chapters, but I will be sure to make them action packed, or good in some awesome way! All i ask is that you read and review!**

**Oh, and disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson books! If I did, Shelby and Shawn would be in the books, and...nevermind, I was aobut to give away a spoiler. Heh. heh. Never mind.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I woke up with a sigh. Monday. Why did it have to be a Monday? On the bright side, this time, it was a special Monday. It was the last day of the school year.

My name is Shelby Amber Parker. I have black hair that flows in a straight fashion to reach the middle of my back, blue eyes, and tanned skin. I dress in black a lot, and have a tendency not to get close to many people. My mom sees that as a problem, but I don't understand why. It's not a bad thing. Most people, if allowed to get close to me, would end up hurting me in the end. It has happened before.

You see, me and my twin, Shawn, we're…different. Just, in some way, we're different. We were both diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, and the only two friends that we have also have those symptoms. I sighed. Shawn and I are 15, right in that age group where friends and trust is most important.

I shook me head and got dressed, brushing out my long hair before walking down in my black shirt, gray jeans and black shoes. Shawn was already down there, no surprise. He was always down before I was. The thing was, he was _cooking_.

"Shawn, are you feeling all right?" I asked as he flipped the bacon in the pan. The pancakes were hissing on the griddle.

"Never better, Shel! Last day of school!" He grinned at me, and I shrugged in a what-could-go-wrong way, and began to set the table. Soon I was kissing my mom on the cheek as Shawn and I ran to the car that always brought us to school.

I closed the door behind me and smiled, "Lucky you guys! This is your last day of high school!" Shawn and I were only sophomores, while the other two were graduating as seniors today.

"Yeah, but you've only got two more years, Shel!" The black haired boy, who was driving, said to me.

The blonde in the passenger seat sighed, "Percy, two years is a long time!" Shawn and I tried not to laugh as Annabeth and Percy got into yet another argument. We didn't get another chance to talk, as suddenly Percy seemingly unconsciously jerked the wheel, sending Shawn and me to the floor of the car.

Annabeth glared at Percy, "What was that about?" but then her eyes widened as she said, "Grover?"

A half man, half…thing was standing outside the door, saying to Percy, "You've got twin half bloods at your school! I don't know who they're the children of, but whoever it is, he or she is powerful."

"Who are they?" Percy said urgently.

"Their names are Shawn and Shelby Parker." The half man thingawhatever said to Percy, and his eyes narrowed.

"But…" Percy began, but he didn't get to finish his sentence, because at that moment I shot up from the floor of the car and began to hiss at him.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, "What's a half blood? How do you know about Shawn and me? Who are you? _What_ are you? Why should I listen to you? Percy, what is this about?"

The half-man thingamawhatsit gaped at me, "Percy, Annabeth, you two know her and her twin?"

As Shawn came up behind me, rubbing his head, I snarled, "Don't talk about me like I'm not here! I hate that more than anything!"

Percy sighed, "Yeah, I know Shelby, and Shawn. They've been our friends since the beginning of last year. Shelby, Shawn, this is Grover. He's a satyr: half man, half goat."

My eyes widened, "Those Greek myths…are _real_?" As Annabeth nodded, my mouth dropped open, "So everything I've ever been told is a lie? Who is my father then?"

Annabeth shook her head, "No one knows, Shelby. Until he claims you. Has anything strange happened to you and Shawn? Something that happened before you turned thirteen?" She looked at me.

I glanced at Shawn, and he said uncertainly, "Well, there was the time…" he trailed off, and I nodded.

"Shawn and I were walking home from school when we were twelve, and even though the skies were clear, a lightning bolt came down and came around us, but it didn't hurt us or anything, and we were about six inches from it on all sides. Then it just left. Faded away or something." I said, and then asked, looking around nervously, "What? Does that mean anything?"

Annabeth's face had drained of all color, and Percy was staring at me in shock. Well, so was Grover. "Shelby, Shawn, your father," Grover began, and then shook his head, "They need to get to camp. Now." He climbed in next to me, and we were off again. Later I wondered if he had noticed how I was trying to be as far from him as possible. We got home, and Shawn walked in, calling, "Mother?"

Our mom came around the corner and stopped, "Are you guys ok?" I shook my head.

"Mom, why did you never tell us that we were descended from a Greek God? One of the Olympians?" I asked, getting straight to the point. My mom dropped the plastic bowl she was carrying.

"How…when…who told you?" she asked.

"Well, Grover here kind of did." Shawn said, pointing to the satyr.

"He told you about Zeus?" My mother's face was white.

"_Zeus_?!" I yelled, "Our father is _Zeus_?! Lord of the Sky Zeus?" I looked around, hoping that someone would deny it. Unfortunately, I had no such luck.

"Shel," Percy said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Shel, I'm like you. Annabeth is too. I'm a son of Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena."

"Hm." I said, looking at Annabeth, "I wondered how you could be so smart. I should've known. Athena, the goddess of wisdom, is your mother. Ha, and Percy was insane in the water. Of course, his father is the God of the Sea." I wasn't looking at anyone, feeling betrayed. Shawn squeezed my hand, letting me know by that that he was feeling the same way that I was in that moment. Betrayed, sad, angry…yeah, we felt it all.

"Shelby, Shawn, we couldn't tell you." Annabeth said softly, "If you weren't demigods, where would that leave us? We wanted more than anything to keep having you as friends, because you're such great friends. I guess it was just luck that we found that you were demigods too. Now, no more secrets."

My eyes narrowed as I turned to Shawn, "I told you two years ago! I told you that I saw a centaur ram into our house! Then some huge mastiff came and started trying to dig it out! I knew that was real!"

Percy actually smiled, "The mastiff you saw was a hellhound called Mrs. O'Leary. She's basically my dog, since her previous owner died. The centaur is the activities director at Camp Half-Blood, Chiron."

"Chiron?" Shawn asked, "Didn't he train some of the heroes in the old myths?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, that's Chiron. The gods granted his wish and let him keep on training heroes as long as he was needed. He's been training half-bloods ever since."

I bit my lip, "So, this camp…is that where we're going?"

Grover nodded, "That's where we're headed."

I looked around "Well, I'm just going to go pack then." and walked upstairs without looking back. I could hear Annabeth, Percy, Grover and my mother talking quietly in the front room, but I didn't care. I threw open a suitcase and filled it with my clothes, a hairbrush and other toiletries stuff, two of my favorite books, my notebooks filled with my writing, pencils, and a bracelet made from white gold, way too small now, a gift from my father.

I walked downstairs and sighed. Shawn had beaten me again. He grinned at me, "I win again, sis." I punched his arm lightly and he said, "We're all set to go, then."

We piled into the car once more (I made Shawn sit next to Grover this time.) and I stared outside of the car at the landscape. I refused to talk to anyone, even Shawn, and soon everyone took the hint and just left me alone. Finally I saw a hill rising up, and Percy grinned from the driver's seat. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." He said.

* * *

**Like I said, read and review! Oh, and just so you know, there will be a major couple in this...somewhere...and I think I might just tell you...**

**Nah, I changed my mind. I'll wait until later. Just so you know, though...it is a pairing of an OC with one of Rick's characters. That's all I'm saying...for now...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to post this earlier than I might have otherwise...simply because people reviewed and made me feel good about myself :) So, one had two theories about the majot couple I mentioned. I will not say whether or not they were right, because I don't think I'm going to tell yet. Maybe, if after this chapter I decide to be nice, I'll tell you in the next chapter. First, though, I have to _write_ the next chapter. I haven't even started yet...*runs off to start***

**Ok, disclaimer: I still don't own PJO, although I wish I did! I do, however, own Shelby and Shawn, so yay.**

**Chapter 2**

I was insanely happy to get out of that car. I saw, at the top of the hill, a large pine tree with a golden fleece hanging from a branch, with a dragon curled around the base of it. "Is that a…real dragon?" Shawn asked. Percy nodded, trying to contain his amusement.

I sighed and began to walk to the top of the hill, not stopping to wait for anyone else. I passed the dragon and tree, and the first person I saw was a small girl with elfish features. "Did I see Grover down there?" she demanded. Then she relaxed, "Sorry, I'm Juniper, Grover's girlfriend."

"Shelby Parker, daughter of Zeus." I said, meeting her hand and shaking it, "Nice to meet you, Juniper. Yeah, Grover's down there."

Juniper ran off, leaving me laughing behind her. I walked more and nearly ran into a centaur. "I'm sorry…" I said, "I'm kind of new. I just got here."

The centaur smiled kindly at me, "It's quite all right, dear. I am Chiron."

My eyes lit up in recognition, "Hey, Annabeth and Percy told me about you! Grover did too! My twin Shawn is back there with them, but I didn't feel like waiting for them. I'm a daughter of Zeus, apparently. It's a lot to take in after only two hours, but I think I'm doing all right."

Chiron nodded knowingly, "So Grover succeeded in finding you, then. How did you decide to come so quickly?"

"Well, I already knew Annabeth and Percy, so I trusted them, I guess." I shrugged. "Although I will admit that I wasn't thrilled to learn that I had lived a life that was a lie, this whole time. I thought my father was dead, now I'm told he's a god?"

Chiron smiled sympathetically, "It is a lot to take in, my dear. Why don't you tour the camp with Percy, Annabeth, Grover and your twin, Shawn? You may like the people you meet here."

I smiled, "All right, I think I'll do that. Thanks, Chiron."

"Anytime." Chiron smiled back and galloped away just as the others were coming up. Grover had Juniper with him, I noticed with amusement. It was kind of cute, though. Well, cute in a weird way.

"Ready to tour the camp?" Annabeth asked us, and as Shawn and I nodded, she said, "Great!" and began to walk. She told us about the cabins, but wouldn't tell us which was ours yet, the climbing walls, the practicing arenas (where I could see a few half-bloods trying to impale some others with swords), and the forest, which we did not go into, although Shawn really wanted to.

I was walking side by side with Shawn, a little behind the others, when I felt like someone was watching me. Shawn must have felt it too, because he spun around at the same time as me. I saw a boy, about my age, with black hair and olive skin, his dark eyes staring straight at me as he leaned against a tree. "Hello." I said softly.

Percy heard me stop and turned, and grinned, "Hey, Nico!" He said, "Shawn, Shelby, this is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Nico, these are twins Shelby Amber Parker and Shawn Aaron Parker, children of Zeus."

Nico pushed away from the tree and walked up to us, "Hey, so now we have children of all the Big Three here. So, who wants to knock Thalia out in capture the flag tonight?"

Annabeth's eyes lit up, "The Hunters of Artemis are here?"

Nico nodded, smiling, "Yeah, and apparently Artemis was too."

Grover gasped, "She was? Is she still here?" When Nico shook his head, he muttered "Dang." and earned himself a reproachful look from Juniper.

I laughed, and Shawn smiled. My good mood might have lasted days, but one meeting ruined it all, predictably. Why? Well, because this is my life, remember? Nico had just finished telling us that he had also just barely arrived when I was nearly knocked down by a girl about my age with dark (and I mean dark) brown hair and green eyes just like Percy's. The only reason I didn't fall is because Shawn's arm was suddenly around me. She cried, "Percy! Nico! I didn't know you had arrived!" and threw her arms around each boy in turn.

I looked at Annabeth questioningly and she rolled her eyes and muttered, "That's Leanne. Percy's sister. She likes Nico a bit too much, if you ask me." At that moment I was feeling pretty sorry for Nico.

Percy had smiled and returned his sister's greeting, but as soon as Leanne let go of Nico, he said shortly "I'm going to go unpack." and left. Man, I wished that I could have left.

When Nico had gone, Leanne pointed at Shawn and me and said in a stage whisper, "Percy, who are they?" She said they like we had some contagious disease.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and said, "These are twins Shelby and Shawn Parker, and they're our friends."

"Well, they hardly look like powerful demigods," she muttered, (**AN: Can you say conceited?**) "Who's their parent?"

I smiled sweetly as Shawn and I said together, "Zeus." I then went on alone, "Annabeth, would you mind showing us to our cabin?" Annabeth began leading us away as Leanne gaped in shock. I would have started laughing, but Shawn beat me to it. As soon as we were out of sight, Shawn started laughing.

"The look on her face was priceless!" He said gleefully.

"Well, I've met one person who I hate with all my heart." I said cheerfully, and Annabeth smiled as she led us to cabin one.

"This is the Zeus cabin." She said, "It's for all of Zeus's children, so it is yours."

I looked around appreciatively, "Wow, this is a nice cabin. It suits my style. I've always had a thing for ancient times."

Shawn nodded, "I agree. This place is amazing! I like it much better than my room at home, and that room was pretty cool."

Something struck my mind at that moment, "Hey, who's Thalia?"

Annabeth smiled, "Thalia is a daughter of Zeus, too, but she's the lieutenant in the Hunters of Artemis now, so she doesn't sleep here when she's at camp. She stays with the other Hunters in the Artemis cabin."

I smiled, "So Shawn and me aren't the only children of Zeus right now? That's reassuring." I was glad to know that we weren't alone as children of Zeus. That would be just the tiniest bit freaky.

"Hey, why don't I go and show you two some basic sword moves? Swords, spears, and shields, that is." Annabeth suggested, and Shawn and I jumped at the chance. I found that I was pretty good with a spear and shield, while Shawn did better with a sword. We weren't brilliant, but Annabeth said that further skill would come with practice, which was good to know. I was practicing a maneuver with the spear that I chose when Annabeth told us that it was time for dinner, and after we would have capture the flag.

As we walked into the dining pavilion, I immediately saw Nico sitting alone at a table, and Percy sitting with Leanne. "You have to sit with your siblings at dinner, and Nico has none." Annabeth explained to me, when I asked. She led us to the Zeus table, where we sat kind of self consciously until a girl that reminded me of, well, me came up.

"I'm Thalia, your half sister." Thalia smiled at us, "Man, Shelby, you look like me." I was thinking that precise thing. We had the same electric blue eyes and black hair, the typically black clothes, the fierce expression in the eyes, as if warning people not to get too close.

I smiled back. I could already tell that I would like Thalia. First impressions are important, and a lot of times they're right. I hoped that this was one of those times. "I was thinking that." I said, "I guess having the same immortal father can do that, huh?"

Thalia nodded, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I need to go over there with the Hunters. See you in capture the flag!" and with that she walked off to sit with a bunch of other girls at a silver table.

When we got food, I noticed that people were telling their cups what they wanted. Shawn and I said together, "Cherry Pepsi." And the glass filled with the caffeinated soda. "Sweet," I said, smiling.

As we piled our plates with food, I noticed people sliding some of it into the flames, saying their parent's name. Was this a sort of tribute? Anyway, Shawn and I pushed a bit in the flames and murmured, "Zeus."

After we finished eating, Chiron stood and said to all of us "We would like to welcome the Hunters of Artemis, and we will be having our goodwill match of capture the flag tonight! Also, we would like to welcome Shelby and Shawn Parker, children of Zeus, to this camp."

I felt a bit self-conscious when everyone started staring. A few people, like Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia, were looking in sympathy, knowing what it was like to be stared at. I shifted around until Chiron told us to get ready for the capture the flag match, and we followed Annabeth to get all ready. I was to be armed with a spear and a shield, and weighed down with a ton of armor. Well, when I got used to it I guess it wasn't so bad.

We ran into the woods, where I was stationed in defense with Annabeth, Percy, Shawn, and a boy from the Apollo cabin whose name I didn't know. I was told to keep my spear at the ready, and if I saw any Hunter, I was to let the others take care of them unless she came for me specifically.

I could hear the Hunters and campers fighting on the shore line, and I adjusted the grip on my spear to better suit me. Soon the sounds stopped, and I tensed. An arrow flew past my head and impaled itself in a tree, and I spun around to see Thalia. I stopped her next arrow with my shield, and used the force to jump back, and then sprung forward with my spear extended. She dodged, but I just turned and went back. I got her arm in a shallow cut, but she got me right back.

Then Annabeth and Percy were there, and Thalia disappeared into the trees. Annabeth ran after her, but Percy stayed with Shawn and me. "That was nice work Shelby." Percy smiled, and I nodded, "Thanks. I don't know how I did that, really."

"It was your battle instincts." Percy answered, "Or, as doctors had diagnosed, your ADHD."

I would have asked more, but then Nico ran back onto our side, carrying the flag in his hands. Percy gave a shout and ran over to him, and Thalia ran out of the bushes with our flag, but it was too late.

Chiron came up to us and said, "And for the first time in over fifty games, Camp Half-Blood has beaten the Hunters of Artemis!"

I smiled and cheered along with the others, although really ready to go to sleep. Everyone was clapping Nico on the back and cheering him on, but I just leaned against a tree, tired as heck, and started when I heard Thalia's voice, "Hey, that was pretty good work out there. You actually got your sword through my defenses."

"Yeah, Percy said it was my ADHD, but even so, wouldn't I have to have training to know how to use the battle reflexes?" I asked.

"Well, Annabeth actually told me that you were training all afternoon, and she said you were a fast learner, as was Shawn. I should have listened." Thalia smiled. "Well, good work. Now I need to console a few Hunters and get ready for bed. Good night."

I murmured a good night as well, and walked towards the Zeus cabin. Shawn had stayed behind to celebrate with the campers, but I was pretty beat. At the moment, I didn't care that we had won. I just wanted to get to bed.

I sat on my bed and thought back on the day. I had figured out that my father was an immortal god, and I had played capture the flag with immortal maidens. I laughed softly to myself, lying down to sleep. Although my day was by no means normal, it had been a heck of a lot of fun.

**Ok, all of you people that reviewed my story last time, and new people (hopefully) please review and I may try to post my next chapter soon! I have a lot of ideas for my story, but I need reviews to know that you'll read them!**

**thank you!**

**(whisper) hey, maybe if you review I'll give you a cookie! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I'll explain Leanne now. I wanted one of the Big Three people to have a sibling, and I wanted her to be a jerk. So, Since Shelby and Shawn are children of Zeus, and I didn't want Hades to have a mean child, Percy has a jerk of a sibling!**

**I'll take pity on you guys, since you so kindly reviewed. This is a Shelby X Nico fanfic! I am obsessed with nico (ask my friends, they would know) and since Shelby is based off of me...yeah.**

**Once again, I dont own PJO. If I did, Shawn and Shelby would be in it, and Nico WOULD end up with Shelby!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I woke up and half expected to be in my old room, but then I remembered. It's not a nice feeling to wake up and immediately think, 'Oh yeah, my entire life was a lie and my father is an all-powerful god'. In fact, having those words surface in your mind right as you wake up just about sucked, pretty majorly too.

Shawn was still asleep, so of course I wasn't going to wake him. It wasn't even dawn yet, the moon was still far from sinking, although it wasn't high in the sky. I walked outside my cabin and just leaned against it, thinking, and I nearly had a heart attack when I heard a voice say, "I don't think you're supposed to be outside your cabin at all, even though you're only right outside it."

I relaxed as I recognized the voice and retorted, my voice not unkind, "Then what are you doing out here, Nico?"

Nico smiled, "Touché. I guess I just needed a nighttime walk. I was never one to follow the rules, to toe the line and all that stuff. Leave that to the other kids."

I shrugged, "Well, you have a better reason than I do, and your reason wouldn't allow you an exception, it's so bad." My smile softened the words though, "I don't even know why I came out here. I woke up and came outside. I don't even have a reason."

Nico looked at me and said, "It's not such a bad reason. Sometimes people just come out to think. You don't need a better reason than that."

I looked at him and said, "I guess so. Maybe I just needed some time to think this through. I'm a fifteen year old girl that found out that her father was immortal, when she thought he was dead. I'm not as calm about this as I might appear."

"You have reason to be kind of freaked out. I had an older sister, who when we found out that we were demigods she didn't want to believe it. She joined the Hunters, and died on a quest with Percy and Annabeth before she even found out who our father was. I blamed Percy, which was probably one of the worst things I ever did, but the point is, Bianca did really great things, and she was really freaked out when she found this out. You'll do fine, once you get used to it, and who knows? You might end up doing something better than Bianca ever dreamed." Nico didn't look at me when he was telling me about his dead sister, but I smiled.

"Thanks. You know, that actually does help. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who doesn't believe being a demigod is possible. I mean, I know it's possible, but…" I trailed off. I wasn't communicating very well, but Nico laughed softly.

"It's okay. I know what you mean." He said.

"Well, I'm going to let you get back to your walk now." I said. "I'd better head inside. See you later."

He returned the good-bye and walked away, leaving me to walk back into my dark cabin.

A few hours passed, and I went outside and smiled as a few warm rays of sunshine began to warm me. I didn't hear Percy come up, but he said, "Hey. So, I was thinking, and I think that everyone has a camp shirt but you and Shawn. So, here you go." He was holding out an orange shirt.

I smiled and took it, but warned him, "I won't wear it often, just so you know. I look like a Halloween advertisement with my black hair. Not pretty. I don't really want to burn your eyes out of their sockets, but thanks for the shirt!" I grinned, letting him know I was joking, "Seriously, thank you."

He smiled, "Don't mention it. Hey, so get up Shawn, will you? We need to go eat, and then Annabeth and I are going to give you some more sword training, and see how good you are with a bow."

I nodded, and walked over to get Shawn. The thing was, he was a terrible crab in the mornings, and I thought that it would be an adventure just to get him out of bed.

"Shawn!" I exclaimed, "Come on, we need to get up and eat! Come ON!" I finally ended up pushing him out of bed, which didn't make him very happy, but he didn't get back in bed.

He muttered, "I'm coming, I'm coming," and then, "Mornings. I hate them." Which caused me to laugh and walk towards where we ate, leaving him to run after me. He finally caught up right as I sat down, and I was still trying hard not to laugh, which only made it harder not to. Of course, that meant he started glaring at me, right? So I shoved his shoulder and smiled, and that was the end of it. Ah, twins. Nothing like them in the world. Except maybe triplets, but that's completely different. For one thing, twins=2. Triplets=3.

Breakfast passed rather uneventfully, which made me think that I was in for a killer day, killer meant in a very bad way. I was right, but at the time I didn't know it. I was walking with Annabeth, Percy and Shawn to the sword arena when I heard the one voice I did not want to hear. Ever, if I could help it.

"I'll train Shelby today." Leanne said in a deadly sweet voice, like honey overlaying poison. Percy shrugged and nodded, while Annabeth rolled her eyes and mouthed a _good luck_ at me. I knew that I would need all the luck I could get.

Leanne led me over to a part as far from the others as possible, and hissed, "I can only guess, but I'm thinking you hate me as much as I hate you." She drew her sword and tossed me one, which I miraculously caught.

"Wow, when did you figure that out? You're so smart." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "I mean, really. What was your first clue?" I was smiling on the inside, because I loved taunting people. It was just so much fun. Much too hard to resist.

Leanne wasn't amused, "Look, stay away from my brother and my friends."

That was, of course, when my own temper came into play, "Look, _Leanne_," I said softly, but angrily, "I don't hang around your brother because I want to make anyone mad. I hang around your brother because he's my _friend_. I won't stop being his friend just because you tell me to. As for your other friends, do you have any?" As I asked the last question, my voice became soft and sweet, but stinging under the surface.

Leanne lunged at me with her sword out, and I just barely managed to dodge it, but I was on defense at the moment. Even Thalia had been going kind of easy on me last night. Leanne was trying as hard as she could to do me harm. I was just trying to not get majorly hurt at that point. I raised my sword just before hers cut into my shoulder, but she still gave me a shallow cut. I ignored the pain, but I was wondering to myself how long it would take for her to really hurt me. It wasn't as if I was a match for her. She was a 16-year-old who had obviously had a lot of training.

We continued in the same way for about fifteen minutes, her attacking, me defending, when she muttered, "Forget this" and went under my defenses to give me a long, deep cut down the length of my sword arm, from my shoulder to the middle of my forearm. There was no way I could ignore that, so I dropped my sword and hissed in pain, trying not to show her how much I was hurting from that blow. Of course, it didn't work, and my ragged breathing and pained expression told her that she had really hurt me. Her eyes widened, and it dawned on me that she hadn't wanted to hurt me as much as she did. She had just wanted me to stay away from her brother, thinking that I would hurt him.

I couldn't move, and I vaguely heard her running away, but she came back not a minute later with Percy and Shawn. I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy from loss of blood, and I knew that I would probably pass out soon. "Shelby? Shelby? Annabeth went to get an Apollo healer." Shawn told me, his eyes wide.

I smiled, "Well, then, maybe I should follow her." No one missed the sarcasm in my tone.

Percy muttered, "Even while she's bleeding from a bad wound, she has her use of sarcasm on her side. Crazy."

I understood that he was talking about me when he said Crazy and I would have snapped back a witty retort, but at that moment everything went black.

* * *

I woke up with the bizarre urge to bang my head against a wall, and when I opened my eyes I realized why. I couldn't be in a more boring place. The infirmary place, wherever that was. I would have followed my impulse, too, but at the moment I couldn't really move.

My left arm was covered in bandages, and the reason rushed back to me. I wasn't really that mad, though, at her, anyway. I was just mad that I had to be so bored. "I'm so bored I could sing." I muttered to myself, "and no one wants that." It was true. While I could play a number of instruments, most of them string instruments, I could not sing at all.

"You're right. No one wants that." I would have jumped about ten feet in the air, if I could.

I looked over at Shawn and said, "Oh, shut up. You'd be as bored as I am if you were in my position. Not to mention itching to move. I hate this. When am I allowed to leave, again?"

"Um, I don't really know." Shawn replied, trying not to laugh at my bored/angry expression.

"Shoot." I muttered, and then said, "Well. Do you at least have a book or something with you? Even that would be a blessing."

He shook his head, now laughing freely, "Well, now we know that you're still the same Shelby."

"Why the heck wouldn't I be?" I retorted, noticing that the impulse to bang my head against a wall was back.

He shrugged, "I don't know. You kind of hit your head on the ground when you passed out."

I sighed, "Wow. Really? That doesn't mean I would be a different person, it just means that I might have had a headache when I woke up. Think, Shawn. Think these things through a little."

He laughed, "I should do that, shouldn't I?"

I nodded, "And soon, before I really _do_ bang my head against a wall."

Shawn left soon after that, abandoning me to hours of boredom. It had been morning when Shawn had left, and finally, when it was almost nighttime, I muttered, "Screw this." And swung my legs over the edge of the bed and I stood. Luckily, no one was there to stop me. I walked to my cabin, aware that everyone else was at dinner, and changed from my blood-soaked blue shirt and denim jeans to a dark red, short sleeved shirt and black boot-cut jeans. Fortunately, my black tennis shoes were all right, and I brushed out my hair before pulling it back into a hair tie.

Satisfied, I walked out of the cabin and over to where the camp was having their sing-along for the night. I stayed I the shadows, just out of reach of the light of the flickering flames, and laughed silently when I saw Shawn and Annabeth go over to the infirmary. I walked up behind them and said, "Hi. Who are you looking for in there?"

They spun around in surprise, and I started laughing. "I feel fine, guys, before you ask. I couldn't take being in there with nothing to do any longer, so I left when you were all at dinner. You try to put me back, and you have a fight on your hands."

Annabeth put her hands up in a surrender gesture and said, "All right, all right. We won't put you back."

I smiled, "Sweet. Now, I think we'd all better get to our cabins before Chiron realized that I'm gone and _he_ tries to put me back."

I walked back to my cabin, and I smiled. This place was really easy to love.

**Ok, please review! Please!!!! I only get my motivation to write from your reviews!!!!**


	4. Um, Help?

**Help?**

**To let you know, I completely meant to post this sooooo long ago! I'm so sorry. I got really busy with school and whatever. Anyway, I need a bit of help from you wonderful readers! I need a main character that's kinda evil. You know, like a villain? I can't think of one. It should be powerful, and probably one that's already in mythology. So, could you review with ideas or message me? Thank ya ^_^ I luff you guys!**

**and I'm so so so so so so so soooooooo sorry for leaving you for a while! :(**


End file.
